1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a frozen dessert dispenser for dispensing a frozen dessert such as ice cream or frozen yogurt, and more particularly to an improvement in a mounting structure for a dispensing cylinder in such a frozen dessert dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
International Publication No. WO 90/05697 discloses one of the frozen dessert dispensers of the above-described type. In the disclosed dispenser, a cylinder is provided in a heat-insulating box in a vertical disposition. An atmosphere in the heat-insulating box is cooled by a cooling unit. A packed frozen dessert such as a packed ice cream is accommodated in the cylinder. The pack is compressed by a piston driven by a fluid pressure so that the ice cream in the pack is dispensed through a communicating pipe out of the heat-insulating box.
In a case where the communicating pipe through which the frozen dessert is dispensed is long in the above-described construction, the ice cream remaining in the pipe needs to be thrown away in vain when the pack is replaced by a new one. Accordingly, the cylinder is preferably disposed as near to an inner wall surface of the heat-insulating box as possible in order that a length of the communicating pipe through which the frozen dessert is dispensed may be reduced.
On the other hand, when the communicating pipe is disposed near to the inner wall surface of the heat-insulating box, the replacement of the frozen dessert needs to be carried out in a narrow space. This reduces a working efficiency.